The Awful Dream
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Private has an awful dream? Skipper acting strange? Mild Pripper in chapter 2
1. The dream

Skipper sighed gently to himself, enjoying the peace of mind that he gains after his activities. Skipper turns as he hears a small groan emit from Private, who is unconscious. He is laying across the HQ floor. Skipper grimaces as he looks at the specs of blood that were created when he struck him in the face. He proceeded to clean up the tiny mess, moving to then pick up the broken vase that had fallen when Private hit the floor. _'He's starting to wake up.'_ Skipper thought. Smiling he went ahead and picked up the large carving knife up from the floor, moving towards Private with a wider smile.

Private opened his eyes slowly, then immediately they widened in horror at the large blade that Skipper was gripping. Private began to back up against the wall feeling behind him for any object that he could use to protect himself from what awaited him. As Private continued to feel around, he felt a shard of glass from the broken vase that Skipper had missed while cleaning up. Private gripped it and immediately flung it towards Skipper's face, as the little penguin turned and got up running and not even bothering to check to see if he hit Skipper. Skipper's icy blue eyes now alight with an insane blood lust, he grinned maniacally then followed Private at a slow pace, knowing the little penguin wasn't going to get far, for he had every possible way out of the HQ blocked out.

Skipper dragged the blade across the wall as he walked down to the lab where he knew Private had fled, creating a metallic sound from the scratch of the blade against the floor. Private had ran into the lab and barred the door, hiding under a table. _'Oh please Skippah won't find me.."_ Private thought. Skipper grabbed the silver handle of the door, frowning slightly at how it wouldn't open. Smiling again he flipped the blade to his other flipper impaling it into the center of the door many times before it was weak enough for his flipper to smash through, kicking aside the trunk and chair that had been pushed in front of the door mere seconds before. Private flinched as he heard the lab door broken through, Private had to slap himself, for he had started to shake rather violently out of immense fear for his life.

Skipper stopped for a moment taking in the environment in the lab, pondering on which of the many sections of the lab Private was in. Deciding it was the table he figured he'd toy with Private a little longer, kicking every part of the room. Skipper pulled out another blade, a small one that he uses to incapacitate those who tried to run, he smiled as he felt the wound on the side of his face bleeding slightly more than before, he then turned toward Private's hiding place walking towards it with menacingly, his feet making a clack sound on the hard floor. Skipper kicked the table causing Private to run. Skipper grinned then got his foot in place knowing Private would commit an act of stupidity he smiled widely and insanely as Private ran, lifting his foot off the floor and planting it into Private's face.

Private yelped as he felt the foot strike his face. Skipper gazed down at Private as the little penguin groaned in agony, he knew Private was done but just to make sure there was no more foul play, he brought the heel of his foot down onto each of Private's feet, then onto his flippers smiling as he heard the cracks of bones. Private let out a scream when Skipper shattered the bones in his feet and flippers. Private whimpered as he looked at Skipper trembling. Skipper smiles as he takes the smaller blade, and jabbing it directly in to the center of Private's stomach. As the little penguin yelled out in pain Skipper proceeded to take the larger knife, rapidly stabbing Private in the chest, watching the crimson liquid splatter on his flippers and leak all over the little penguin's feathers.

Gripping the smaller blade he yanked it out of Private's stomach, stabbing it into his neck instead. Skipper grinned cruelly as he watched Private struggle for air. Skipper paused as Private mumbled, "Why... Why... I don't understand why..." Private used little force as he kicked the knife's out of Skipper's flipper. Skipper spun around to glare at Private. "Don't you see what you have done to yourself? First Kowalski then Rico.. Then me?! What is wrong with you?! Just leave me alone!" Private screamed while flinging himself at Skipper. **"Private!"** Private sat up breathing heavily, his eyes large. Skipper was folding his flippers while glaring at him. Private flung himself onto Skipper trembling, "Oh, thank goodness your here.. Thank goodness!" Skipper narrowed his eyes then sighed. "I've told you again and again... no one is ever gonna hurt you."

"And I've told you again and again... someone will hurt me!" Private said. Skipper sighed again. "No one is ever going to hurt you." he said putting Private on the ground. "No one has ever promised that! Besides if Kowalski would stop putting on the same movie... I probably wouldn't be bothering you with a dumb dream!" Private shouted. Skipper was silent. He put a flipper over Private's shoulder to tilt the little penguin near him. "Um.. Skippah? Wha-" Private started to whimper but Skipper used his other flipper to cover Private's beak. Private sighed when Skipper pulled his flipper away. "Skippah you're not mad that I shouted... are you?" Private asked, nervous that Skipper hasn't moved his other flipper yet.

**Review if you want me to put a chapter 2.. it'll be awesome! some mild Pripper though.**


	2. Love

"No, of course not." Skipper whispered in Private's earhole. Private trembled while feeling Skipper's hot breath. Skipper gently rubbed his beak against Private's neck, causing the little penguin to tremble. "S-Skippah? W-What are you doing?" Private whimpered while trying to pull away but Skipper didn't let him. The little penguin finally sighed, "Skippah will you please stop?" Skipper chuckled. Private wrapped his flippers around Skipper's waist causing Skipper to look in Private's sad, soft eyes.

"Sorry Private but..." Skipper said with a smug smile. "What?" Private asked while taking a little step back. It was little cause Skipper had pulled him close again. "I got to make you understand that your mine." Skipper whispered in a husky voice. Private's eyes widened at Skipper's reply. He was so shocked he didn't notice Skipper was pushing him into the wall. Private snapped back to realty when his body bumped against the wall.

The little penguin's mind was in a haze when Skipper crashed his beak onto Private's beak. Private was frozen for a long time.

Skipper pulled away, "I love you dearest Private.." The little penguin softly looked at Skipper. Private felt strangely the same, but the words weren't coming out. Skipper gently stroked Private's neck. Private wrapped his tender flippers around Skipper's neck, "I-I love you too Skippah." The little penguin leaned into Skipper, nuzzling his neck. Skipper smiled. Private yawned softly falling on top of Skipper. "Sorry Skippah! Just tired." the little penguin said quickly. "That's OK." Skipper said while grinning. Private snuggled into Skipper's feathers. Skipper sighed softly while closing his eyes.

* * *

"Skippah!" Private screamed. Skipper jolted up, "What is it Private?" The small penguin gulped, "Kowalski didn't see us sleeping on the floor did he?" "Didn't I?" asked a humorous voice. Private spun around, Kowalski was stand by his lab, smiling while holding a photo. Private gasped, "You took a picture of me and Skippah sleeping?!" "Is that bad?" Kowalski said then laughed. Private blushed wildly while skipper stood up. "What's wrong with taking a picture?" he asked. "He's gonna show the world!" Private shouted while horror showed on his face. Skipper turned towards Kowalski, "You show the 'world' and I slap you into next week!" "NOT THE BRAIN!" Kowalski screamed while running in his lab. Private giggled. "Nice going Skippah." Skipper rubbed his beak against Private's cheek.

**you better be grateful I made this at all!**


End file.
